This invention broadly relates to a new power clamp mechanism which has unique features and which can be manufactured economically and at a low cost. More particularly, this invention relates to a new power clamp mechanism which is made from an extruded body that may be a one piece extruded portion or two piece extruded portion.
In the past, power clamping mechanisms have been relatively expensive to manufacture and also generally required the usage of two separate body components, namely one body component which houses a piston and rod assembly for driving the clamp and a second body component used to house a linkage mechanism which is connected to a clamp arm for opening and closing the clamp into a clamped locked position or open position. Many of these prior art clamps required very complex linkage systems and required extremely high forces to get into a clamped position. Furthermore, many of these prior art power clamps have machined body portions which increases the cost of manufacturing and repairing such clamping devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved power clamp which uses extruded body parts. There also is a need in the art for a power clamp that is cheaper to manufacture, requires fewer parts and is more robust and reliable.
Currently, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a unique power clamp mechanism which can be produced at a relatively low cost and which is formed through the use of a single or a plurality of extruded body members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new power clamp mechanism which provides its power locking operation to the clamp arm through the usage of either a wedge lock mechanism or toggle link mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a specially designed power clamp apparatus which utilizes an improved linkage system to secure the clamp arm in a closed or clamped position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new power clamp mechanism which is capable of using at least three different types of clamp arms or bars including but not limited to a U-arm, a side arm/U-arm, or a regular side arm type clamping arm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new power clamp mechanism that is capable of operating with an electronic switch system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new power clamp mechanism that is capable of operating with any known type of cylinder or any other known type of linear motion mechanism.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a low cost, more robust and easy to maintain power clamp that is capable of multiple application uses in multiple sizes and with multiple holding forces.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.